Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (C10)
The Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R (C10) was the first car in the Skyline GT-R line, which was produced from 1969 to 1973. It is often referred to as the Hakosuka by the automobile enthusiast community. Unlike the Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 and other variants of the Skyline GT-R, the 2000GT-R was also available as a saloon. ''Over Drivin' GT-R'' The Skyline GT-R PGC10 appears in Over Drivin' GT-R, a localised Japan release of The Need for Speed, for Sega Saturn. ''Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial'' The Skyline PGC10 appears in Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial, a localised Japan release of The Need for Speed, for PlayStation. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 1 car with a price tag of $18,000. It is unlocked from the beginning and is capable of a Works upgrade. The nimbleness of the C10 Skyline allows it to have a quick acceleration and precise handling. However, like most cars from the early 1970s, the C10 has a considerably lower top speed than most cars, which were manufactured in a different time span. Fully tuned, the C10 Skyline is capable of going from 0 to 60 mph in under 4 seconds, making it suitable for a Works upgrade. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) was made available in Need for Speed: World on September 6, 2011 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class vehicle. Handling counts as one of its best traits as it turns faster than every other C class Skyline and smoothly enters corners instead of sliding somewhat. Acceleration is similar to that of the Toyota MR2 GT-S except for being slightly weaker. Its nitrous boost has a moderate strength, but can be improved with skill mods. It is a well performer in race events. The Mazda RX-8 accelerates noticeably quicker but costs more. Players are suggested to be cautious in pursuits, as it can easily lose a lot of speed in a collision. White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on September 6, 2011. Grey The Grey style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on December 12, 2013. On May 1, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Cop Edition The Cop Edition style is a Cop Edition car that costs . It was released on June 7, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Limited Edition The Limited Edition style is an art director car that was never released. It is not fitted with any performance parts, but does feature several aftermarket parts and a unique Limited Edition livery. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a classed as a Retro Road class car included with the downloadable Legends Pack. It has a D 80 performance index rating and 2.73 handling rating. ''Speedhunters'' The Speedhunters edition has a B 1180 performance index rating and 4.42 handling rating. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) appears in Need for Speed: The Run. Stock The stock Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) is a tier 1 car that is unlocked after beating 4 Autolog recommendations. It has a "normal" handling rating that makes it controllable and fast through most corners, however, it lacks effective acceleration but has a high top speed. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) is a tier 3 car that is unlocked after beating 8 Autolog recommendations. It produces 341bhp @ 6,650rpm, can reach a top speed of 173 mph (278 km/h), can accelerate from 0 to 60 mph in 4.7 seconds, and has an "easy" handling rating. ''Fatlace'' The Fatlace signature edition Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) is a tier 6 car included with the Signature Edition Booster Pack. It produces 797bhp @ 5,600rpm, can reach a top speed of 239 mph (385 km/h), can accelerate from 0 to 60 mph in 3.4 seconds, and has a "challenging" handling rating. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Skyline GT-R KPGC10 (1971) can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Skyline 2000GT-R appears in Need for Speed: Payback following a brief appearance in a race gameplay videoVideo: NVIDIA GeForce (2017) Need for Speed Payback: Graveyard Shift PC Gameplay – 4K 60 FPS. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kbQJTsSh5Y released on September 20, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, off-road, race, and runner class dealerships upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. Abandoned It is unlocked upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Skyline 2000GT-R appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Skyline 2000GT-R appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as a secret car that's part of container 5, which was released on September 17, 2019. Stock The stock Skyline 2000GT-R can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Gallery NPODGTR_Nissan_Skyline_GTR_PGC10.jpg|''Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GTR'' (Sega Saturn) Pgc10 over drivin.jpg|''Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial'' (PlayStation) Skyline2000gt-rshift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_Nissan_Skyline_2000GT-R_C10_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Nissan_Skyline_2000GT-R_C10_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Nissan_Skyline_2000GT-R_C10_Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cop Edition) NFSW_Nissan_Skyline_2000GT-R_C10_Limited.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Limited Edition) Skyline2000gt-rshift2u.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' Shift2_NissanSkyline2000GTRC10Speedhunters.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Speedhunters) File:TheRun-image133835.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' File:TheRun-image133836.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) File:TheRun-image133837.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Fatlace) NFS2015NissanSkylineGTRKPGC10.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015NissanSkylineGTRKPGC102.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Modified) NFSPB_NissanSkyline2000GTR_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSPB_NissanSkyline2000GTRAbandoned_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (Abandoned) NFSE_Nissan_Skyline_2000GTR.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Nissan_Skyline2000GTR.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Cars in The Need for Speed Category:Legends Pack Cars Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars